amy retrieves sheldon
by catmagnent
Summary: When sheldon leaves pasadena, amy flips out and vows to find him and bring him back home to pasadena. Will she succeed? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

a.n: i couldnt stand where the big bang theory season ended. so i had to think what would amy do? she would track down sheldon and bring him home.

"leonard, i cant believe you let sheldon go!" screamed amy farrah fowler as she repeatedly hit leonard with a pillow.

"i love sheldon. and you drove him to leave. dammit." bellowed amy enraged. she had to go find sheldon..bring him back home and reason with him to stay.

she took her vacation time.

she packed her computer.

she packed some food and drinks, as well as some extra cash.

then she got in her car and turned on her computer and began to track sheldon down by the gps unit on his phone.

"he's heading towards texas. gotta go to his mother's house. bet he'll stop there." said amy.

she located his mother's home and drove like mad to get there.

amy arrived there five minutes before sheldon did.

amy sat down and began to talk to his mom.

"mrs. cooper, im amy farrah fowler. sheldon's girlfriend. sheldon ran away from home. he said 'everything is changing and he didnt like it. ' leonard and penny are getting married, and leonard insisted sheldon could move across the hall, or move in with me. so sheldon didnt quite like either idea, he boarded a train heading for here, and im here to bring him back home so i can show him how much i love him." said amy breathlessly.

"well amy," began mary cooper "sheldon is a fragile soul. he's about as skiddish as a deer in the woods during hunting season. you have to let him come to you. but a good nudge from momma never hurt anything. now, would you like a soda? i have cold pepsi, diet dr. pepper, and reg. . "

"regular dr. pepper please." said amy with a smile.

just then sheldon's sister, missy pulled up in her truck with sheldon in tow.

"hey mom. i got shelly." said missy with a smile "who's the young lady here?"

"missy this is shelly's girlfriend amy." said mary with a smile.

"ooh, shelly never said anything about havin' a girlfriend. hey shelly, your girlfriend amy is here. now quit sulking and get inside." barked missy.

"i never said anything about her, because you didnt give me a chance. it was all about little jake and how cute he is. all the way from the train station to here. and as for you amy farrah fowler, how on earth did you find me?" stammered sheldon.

"now shelly, dont be snarky with your lady friend. give momma a hug and we'll work this out." said mary.

sheldon reluctantly gave his mother a hug and then turned around and hugged his sister missy. amy stood up and waited for a hug. missy ordered sheldon to hug his girlfriend. he did so reluctantly.

"now we can sit down and work out this little problem of yours shelly." said mary. she pulled out some chairs around the dining room table and asked amy and sheldon to join her.

"now what caused this uproar with you sheldon? amy said it was because your friend leonard is marrying penny and he asked you to move out. and the university is making you stay at your current study subject string theory. right?" asked mary hoping she had hit the nail on the head.

and juding by the look on sheldon's face, she had hit the bullseye.


	2. working the problem

a.n: kudos to amy for tracking sheldon down. lets hope his mother can change sheldon's mind about going back home, falling in love with amy, and god help us if sheldon marries her!

"alright shelly, enough silent treatment here. lets crack this bubble and work it out. why dont you like the change? if you moved across the hall, you would have peace and quiet, and leonard im sure would drive you to work still. they needed the extra space for a baby nursery. so it would not have been a bad thing honey. amy please go get sheldon a pepsi please." said mary.

"yes mrs. cooper." said amy with a smile.

"such a sweet and thoughtful girl you have sheldon. i dont see why you havent fallen in love with her. she works, she can drive, and she's as thoughtful and caring as i am. why dont you try allowing yourself to see what she's like. i know you can sheldon honey. afterall, she is someone that can put up with you and help you daily. she was alot like you shelly. quiet, shy, bullied at school, and shunned. just like you. and now look at her, she's a smart, beautiful young woman. and you are a smart, handsome young man. i dont see a problem there." said mrs. cooper.

sheldon sat quietly pondering all of this over in his head. "perhaps your right mom. but why cant leonard move in with penny? or the university let me do cosmos composition or do a study of neutrino theory? but i suppose string theory still warrants my attention. and the apartment is big enough for the family leonard and penny are going to raise."

amy came back with a glass of ice and a cold can of pepsi. she sat it in front of sheldon and went back to sit down.

"my apartment has great wifi, and an extra room for other things. i keep my harp in there mostly. so why not move in with me? said amy.

sheldon messed with his fingernails and looked down at the table top. he said nothing at first.

"he's thinking about what i had told him amy. give him some time." said mary.

"come on, you can help me fix texas pot roast. its one of shelly's favorites." said mary with a smile.

"now texas pot roast goes like this : one bone in beef roast. boneless is fine or you can use half a brisket. just trim off alot of the fat. now season it with texas dry rub. its cayanne pepper, black pepper, garlic powder, onion powder, italian seasoning blend, and mix with texas pete hot sauce until its a runny paste.

now spread all over your beef roast and make sure you have a dutch oven heating up on the stove with a bit of olive oil in the bottom. after you cover the roast, place in the dutch oven and cover with the lid. now peel and chop up 4 lrg. carrots, 3 celery stalks without the tops, 2 anaheim chilies without the seeds, and one medium onion diced, 2 garlic cloves peeled and smashed, 4 russet potatoes washed and peeled, and cut into medium chunks. turn roast and add veggies. then have some beef broth on hand. add 2 12oz. cans and make sure its the low sodium stuff.

bring it all up to a simmer, and cook for 12 minutes on the stove. then preheat your oven to 350 degrees. at the end of 12 min. place in oven and cook for 20 min. then turn down the temp to 325 deg. and cook for an hour. when its finished the vegetables should be tender and the roast should be fall apart tender or just "tender."

amy wrote all that down. she was gonna cook that for sheldon if they ever, ever got married.

sheldon walked into the kitchen and hugged amy.

"what was that for sheldon?" asked amy as she swooned over sheldon.

"for opening your home up to me. in my time of crisis. and i was going to go outside and help missy wash her truck and cut firewood for her wood burning stove."

amy smiled. "anytime sheldon. i will be here."

"you love him dont you amy?" said mary with a smile "he'll come around to you eventually. missy and i will work on him for you."

"thank you mary. i do hope its alright if i stay here while sheldon works things out." said amy.

"stay as long as you like. it will help sheldon see what is in front of him as well as helping him come to his senses." said mary as she flipped the roast added the veggies, and the broth, put the lid on and brought it to a 12 min. simmer.

"but you do realize, it will take a while for change to happen. and God willing, we are going to make it happen." said mary with a heavy sigh.

she and amy looked out the back kitchen window and watched as sheldon swung a sledgehammer to drive the breaking wedge into the logs. amy got hot just watching sheldon work.

"i gotta go wash up for supper." said amy.

"the guest bathroom is upstairs and to your right." said mary.

amy didnt come down for almost half an hour. just that thought of sheldon looking like a greek god with a broad chest and long hair was enough to push her over the edge. "oh sheldon.." she grunted as she shook through one huge orgasim.

"amy, supper's ready." called mary.

"coming." called amy. and she quickly washed up, and looked presentable then came downstairs for supper.

sheldon looked tired. but well tanned.

"lets say grace before we eat. missy, please lead us in prayer." asked mary politely.

"oh, lord we thank you for all we have. thank you for what we are about to eat, bless the cow that died to feed us. thank you for the love of amy for our shelly. help him to see the light. bless this family today and everyday. in jesus name, amen."

the texas pot roast was served in generous portions with a pan of fresh yeast rolls, and cold soda or water to drink.

sheldon was still mulling things over in his head from everything his mother had told him earlier. "was amy really shunned and bullied like i was?" wondered sheldon. it was something he was going to have to ask her if he wanted to know the answer to it.

he knew amy was incapable of lying to him, so he would ask after supper dishes were finished.

••••••••later that evening after the dining room had been cleaned up••••••

"amy can i talk to you please?" asked sheldon .

"sure whats on your mind?" said amy as they both sat down.

"i wanted to know if what my mother had told me was true. were you really bullied at school, shunned and ridiculed like i was? asked sheldon.

"yes sheldon. i went to an all girls private school for the first three years of school. and i was shunned from class activities, bullied because i wore glasses and had braces, and ridiculed because i was quiet and shy and no one really wanted to be around me. i was alone all through school. even in public school. no friends. but now, since i met you, got to know howard, rajesh, leonard, bernadette and penny i have felt like i have a circle of friends that are the greatest besties in the world. and you are my boyfriend. that was something i never had in my life...ever. so if you wanted to know if we had the same events happen to us when we were kids? the answer is yes." said amy.

sheldon looked her straight in the eye, and was facinated that something he had always felt was wrong 'no two people could ever go through the exact same thing during childhood and meet in adulthood and find out they had gone through the exact same events in their childhood.'

sheldon was wrong on that theory he had posted when he was 9.

he put his hand on amy's and said nothing. he looked at her with tears running down his face and got up from the table and went to bed.

amy wanted to go after him, but his mother placed her hand on amy's shoulder. "just let him work it out. he's slowly realising just how good you really are for him. give it time. and be patient."

amy called bernadette.

"im down in texas with sheldon and his family. with any luck i might be bringing him back home. but its going to take some time. you can tell the rest of them that sheldon is fine." said amy.

"okay amy. i will tell leonard and penny. and im sure they'll tell stuart, raj and howie." said bernadette.

"gotta go. its bedtime. good night bernadette." said amy.

mary sat up with her daughter missy. "she's perfect for sheldon. but how are we going to make shelly realise just how good she is for him?" asked missy.

"we will have to work on him just like we did with that other boy down at church. remember? he was just like sheldon, but not as smart. why dont we do that?" suggested mary.

"sounds like a plan mom." said missy.


	3. Cracked sheldon

a.n: hold on, its a wild one from here.

"sheldon honey, come outside and help me split this wood for a barbecue later on would ya? please?" asked missy in her best big sister please whine. "oh okay. stop whining. im getting dressed, and taking an asprin." said sheldon gruffly.

amy looked at sheldon, he forgot to shave. "woof." mumbled amy as he walked passed her. she was helping to clear the breakfast table of the dishes and getting ready to help wash them.

"amy hon, would you go and fetch the mopping bucket and the mop. the floor in the dining room is going to get a cleaning as soon as we are finished with the dishes." said mary with a smile.

amy was glad to help. she felt closer to sheldon in the week she has been down there. she helped with the dishes, and even swept up the kitchen as mary mopped it.

then she swept the dining room floor, and mary came right on in mopping away. amy then got asked by missy to come and help stack the split logs behind the house.

"coming missy." called amy. she got her shorts on and put on her sunglasses, and went to help stack split logs.

"once you get the logs stacked amy,, you an' me are going into town for a shopping trip. we gotta get a couple of briskets for the barbecue tonight and some other stuff for salads and munching." said missy.

"okay missy. let me get my pants on, and an over shirt." called amy as she stacked the last six logs.

sheldon came up behind her breathing heavily and covered in sweat and dirt. "amy please pick me up a chocolate yoo hoo." he asked politely.

"sure sheldon. anything for you sweetheart." said amy as she patted his shoulder.

sheldon watched her walk slowly away from him. he kept watching as she peeked around the corner at him and smiled.

then she disappeared into the house and waited on missy. mary looked at amy and smiled. "is it working?" she asked.

"it is. he kept watching me as i walked away." said amy as she broke into a happy smile.

"well, it seems our little shelly is seeing things in a new light." said both mary and missy together.

amy smiled.

"okay amy, lets go get meats for the barbecue." said missy as she grabbed her truck keys.

amy climbed into the truck cab with missy, and both of them drove off into town. sheldon continued to split the rest of the wood, and then till up the area for the barbecue pit.

his mother came out and helped set up the roasting spit and to clean out the small charcoal grill for grilling ears of corn.

"shelly, im glad you are starting to come around. and im also glad you are helping with the chores. but at some point or another you are going to have to make a choice. do you want to court amy and marry her? or do you want to live across the hall from the newly married mr. and mrs leonard hoffstader?"

"when did they get married mom?" asked sheldon in shocked suprise.

"they married yesterday. at the pasadena holy christian church." said mary in a quiet voice.

sheldon was now starting to put two and two together. and he was beginning to see what his mother had said to him was true, and since he and amy both had the same childhood, he had alot to think about.

mary called missy when sheldon went back outside to finish splitting wood.

"missy he's beginning to crack. that shell of ours is going to crack." said mary.

"you mean shelly is starting to crack his shell finally?" squealed missy "thats good news mom. i will pass it along to amy."

"i heard it all missy. sheldon is going to come out of his shell. and im helping arent i?" asked amy.

"you sure are girl." said missy "keep it up and by the end of the month, he will crack like an egg."

amy smiled. "i can do my very best for my man."

••••••three weeks later•••••

"amy, please go fetch sheldon and tell him lunch is ready." called mary.

"sheldon sweetie, lunch is ready. come and eat." called amy.

sheldon was muscular and well tanned. he had grown a beard and his hair had grown longer. amy was very much in love with him.

"amy quit with the ooglie eyes and please go get the sliced ham out of the oven and i will help se the table. missy is coming back over. and she had to pay a visit to the fire department after the barbecue turned into a brisket funeral pyre, that got out of control." said mary with a giggle.

amy snickered and giggled all the way into the kitchen. she opened the oven and grabbed the potholders. she hauled the 4 pound spiral sliced ham out of the oven and brought it to the table. sheldon washed up and helped set the table.

he had settled down and was seeing amy in a new light. he loved her. it had taken a month and a half for him to fall in love with her. "mom was right. i did need to see what i have with me, and to see what i have in front of me. and all i can see is amy." thought sheldon as he scratched his beard.

amy could tell sheldon was thinking again. plus he was working on string theory again, and was making some suprising headway in his research.

by the end of the third week of the second month, it happened. sheldon's shell cracked. his mother witnessed it. amy bore the brunt of it. sheldon walked with purpose over to amy and held her in his strong arms and kissed her with a passion on fire.

amy melted on the inside. her knees went weak and she couldnt speak. sheldon then got on one knee and asked amy to marry him.

amy collapsed into a chair in shock.

and then she took a deep breath and said "yes."

sheldon's mother was in a state of shock. she called missy and told her the news.

"shelly proposed to amy?" was all missy could say. she had to pull over and actually get the detais from her mom.

"its true, sheldon got down on his knee and asked her to marry him. and she said yes." said mary still in shock herself.

later that night amy texted bernadette.

"sheldon proposed to me today. i said yes. details will follow."

bernadette forewarded the text to penny and leonard. leonard forewarded it to howard and raj.

"he proposed to her?" squawked raj when he was at the roller skating rink on disco night.

howard had broke into peals of laughter thinking it was a joke. he texted amy, and asked her if she was joking.

"im not joking howard." replied amy.

"you must be. this is sheldon we're talking about." replied howard.

"sheldon changed for the better. he's no longer crazy. he's normal, still a genius, and wonderfully handsome. and he's my fiance." retorted amy. just then her phone rang. it was leonard. "amy its leonard, are you saying sheldon's not the crazy sheldon anymore?"

"yep. he and i are to be married, as soon as i set a date."

"you're joking. is he going to come back to work at the university?"

"i dont know. i will let you know his decision when we discuss it."

"okay. president sevier has been asking about sheldon. and now i have something to tell him. thanks amy. have a good night and congrats."


	4. wedding bells

a.n: heaven help us, sheldon and amy are gonna tie the knot.

"mom we went to the courthouse and got our marriage license. amy has set a date." said sheldon.

"its set for june 5. the time and place is up to you mary." said amy cheerfully.

"well, up to me huh? how about we go talk to the pastor of the church and see if they can help ya out." said mary with a huge smile.

"okay mom. lets go." said sheldon.s

so they loaded up in amy's car and went down to the little river bend christian church. and the pastor helped them set a time.

"looks like a church wedding for you two young ones." said the minister "june 5 at high noon here at the church. white wedding."

"amy honey, lets go find a dress for ya." said sheldon and his mom together.

amy had never been dress shopping. "always a bridesmaid, never a bride. but not this time. look out world, amy farrah fowler is going to be a bride." she bellowed that out in her mind, and smiled.

amy was happy.

and so was sheldon.

just then they pulled up to the house again.

"what are we doing back here again mom? the dress shop is back in town." said sheldon.

"amy honey, come with me." said mary.

the pair headed upstairs to mary's bedroom and she closed the door.

"what size are you?" asked mary. "im a eighteen regular." said amy.

"you're the same size i was when i got married."

mary walked over to her closet and pulled out a garment bag. and she unzipped it to reveal a pearl white sleeveless wedding gown.

"try this on amy. i hope it fits." said mary gesturing to the bathroom.

amy stepped into the bathroom and stripped down and tried on the dress. "i need to be zipped up."

mary stepped into the bathroom and zipped up the back of the dress.

"oh honey," began mary "you look beautiful."

amy watched in the mirror as mary pulled up amy's hair and put in a bun. she did look beautiful. and she would belong to sheldon soon.

she asked mary to take a picture using her phone of her in the wedding dress. and mary got the picture.

she sent it to bernadette,, penny and leonard.

•••••••••••the wedding day arrives•••••••••••••••

at the little river bend christian church, it was decorated beautifully. and there was a suprise flying in from pasadena no one knew about, except missy and mary.

missy had called penny and told her to round up leonard, howard, bernadette and raj. and to come down for sheldon and amy's wedding.

their plane landed at 945am. and they checked into a motel just to wash up and eat then change and off to see the wedding of the century.

missy met them at the motel at 11am. "come on guys, sheldon is about to get hitched. follow me."

sheldon didnt recognise any of his friends at first. his mother had made him get a hair cut and shave. it was now high noon. the wedding march sounded off and amy walked down the aisle escorted by mary.

as soon as the pair reached the front mary turned to amy and said " i give you to my son today. i welcome you to the family as my daughter in law. i love you girl. take care of our sheldon."

the ceremony went off without a problem. at the reception sheldon and amy saw a group of familiar faces. howard, bernadette, penny, leonard, and rajesh. they raised their glasses of punch to them and toasted them properly.

"to mr. and mrs shamy cooper." said howard.

bernadette nudged him hard. "ow. okay. to sheldon and amy cooper. may you live long and prosper always."

leonard walked over to sheldon and shook his hand. leonard winced at the strength at which sheldon grasped his hand. "are you and amy coming back to pasadena? and are you coming back to the university?"

"amy honey, what do you think? go back to pasadena and back to the university? or go to work at the university here in texas?" asked sheldon "im on board with whatever you decide."

"lets go back to pasadena. and we can live in my place. and move all your stuff into my place." said amy.

sheldon smiled. "sounds good honey. lets go home."

"the next day, the pair flew to hawaii for their honeymoon. and then they're coming back to pasadena. and sheldon is coming back to work." said leonard to president sevier.

the pair returned after one week, and settled into amy's apartment and both went back to work.

sheldon and amy did start a family, and sheldon soon after won a nobel peace prize for his contribution to science.

all he did was incorporate string theory into the neutrino theory and got some suprising results, and made some remarkable advances in the field of science.


End file.
